


late birthday

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, i guess i mean bokuto is a dumbass sooososos, i might add nsfw in a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Bokuto froze in his tracks.He set his alarm early to surprise Akaashi with his favorite breakfast. He forgot Akaashi’s birthday. He wished a train would run through the school if only to put him out of his misery; he was the worst boyfriend on the whole earth.





	late birthday

He woke up to the blaring of his 6 am alarm. Bokuto groaned slamming the snooze button. He didn’t have practice that morning, so why was the alarm going off so early? He rolled back over in bed and succumbed to the lull of sleep once more.

7 am rolled around and yet again the alarm blared, and this time he actually sat up and resisted the temptation to fall back into his pillow. Monday has never been his favorite day.

He went through his morning routine; shower, clothes, breakfast, teeth, his mother rushing him out the door. The cold always made him want to stay home longer and longer in the mornings, when practice was later. He walked alone, taking in the beauty of winter. Snow had fallen the night before, and was currently still drifting down. Everything was quiet; no animals scurried across the sidewalk and any birds that were out stayed silent.

Probably got to sleep in, he thought. The ace was feeling especially lazy, and considered giving the team off today. Being snowed into the gym would not be fun, and they needed a day to prepare for exams. They had no matches in the coming week as well. He made the decision and pulled his phone out for the first time that day.

7:57. The bell would ring in three minutes and if he wasn’t in his first class, his grades would suffer. When he opened his phone he got a sudden influx of messages from the volleyball group-chat. Odd; what had happened? He quickly scrolled to the top as he walked up the steps and into the school doors. The bell rung as he finally made it to the top.

“Happy birthday Akaashi!” followed by several celebration emojis. The rest mimicked that one. And he froze in his tracks.

He set his alarm early to surprise Akaashi with his favorite breakfast. He forgot Akaashi’s birthday. He wished a train would run through the school if only to put him out of his misery; he was the worst boyfriend on the whole earth. 

He did an about turn and almost marched out the doors but was stopped by a teacher, who ordered him to get to class. 

He spent the day worrying over what to get him. The time for breakfast had passed; and he couldn’t just get him boring cafeteria lunch. Luckily the two never passed each other in the halls, but just to be sure he lingered in classrooms for longer. He of course texted the boy and cancelled practice with coach’s approval. But he was empty handed. He couldn’t face Akaashi with nothing. 

Bokuto learned nothing that day; he spent his time googling for places around town that had reservation openings for tonight. Nothing. Everything was closing due to the snowstorm. He was panicking at this point. He sent a quick text to him, telling him to walk home without him today. He had a meeting after school that would take up a lot of his time. Bokuto hated lying to him, but it was a necessary evil.

The last bell rang and the boy had never ran out of school quicker. Somewhere in town had to be open at this time; the storm had barely started. He went door to door, various cafes and restaurants turning him down. Even the main supermarket had closed early. He was running out of options. 

He was close to booking the next flight to the end of the world when he ended up at a small, family owned establishment whose lights were still glowing. He sprinted to the door, swinging it open. The cashier, an older woman, looked up shocked to see someone out in this weather. She watched as he ran frantically around the store, picking out various food items and a bouquet of flowers they had imported from a warmer climate. He came hurling towards her and threw his items down on the counter. 

Several moments later he was gone, disappeared into the fading light outside.

He showed up at Akaashi’s door, covered in snow wet from head to toe. His hair had lost its shape, plastered against his forehead. He rang the bell, hoping his parents wouldn’t be home. They didn’t need to see him like this, at what he was convinced was his low. 

At last, Akaashi appeared in front of him, standing in sleep clothes. Bokuto could have cried, but before he could start profusely apologizing, Akaashi grabbed his arm and pulled him into the warmth of his home. Bokuto stood still, sheepish and quiet. Totally out of character.  
“Akaashi, I-” He was shushed, and Akaashi grabbed the bags from his hands and gingerly took the flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. He padded towards the kitchen, and Bokuto took that as a sign to follow. Kicking his shoes off, he followed. The boy stayed in the doorway, partially hidden behind the wall. He watched Akaashi take put things away and place the flowers into a vase. They went to the middle of the table. Once finished, he turned back to his boyfriend, who was still soaked from snow, acting like a dog who had ripped up the couch. He approached him, grabbing his hand.

Bokuto went to speak again, but he was silenced with a kiss, soft and delicate. Warmth on his cold lips, the scent of vanilla spice filling his nostrils and sending a wave of warmth through his chilled body. Akaashi pulled away first, dark eyes looking into his own. He knew that his boyfriend could be a ditz; he didn’t care. He loved him.

Bokuto knew that he knew that this was all last minute. Avoiding him all day? Lying about a meeting? He had watched him dart towards town from a second floor window. He couldn’t hide anything. But Akaashi didn’t care. That’s why he loved him.

“You’re freezing. Next time don’t run through a blizzard. You have exams and matches you cannot be sick for.” Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand in his and led him towards the steps, up to where his room and adjacent bathroom were. 

Bokuto could make it up to him in a couple of ways; it was his birthday after all. And his parents were stuck in the next town over. Bokuto was definitely going to make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> part two anyone?? it would be a nsfw part two so lemme know!!


End file.
